Gregor and The Rise of Mor
by One Chosen One
Summary: Gregor has been gone for two years, and is finally able to return to see Luxa. Although he will have to fulfill a prophecy.


**Chapter 1- The Beginning**

** Welcome to **_**Gregor and The Rise of Mor**_**! This is my first post on a book (I have only done anime, but I decided to change it up)! Please review and leave suggestions.**

**General POV**

Gregor was turning 14. He was 12 last time he saw her and the Underland. He still lived in New York in his apartment, but he was forbidden to ever see Luxa ever again.

Even if Gregor's mom let him go to the Underland, it would be impossible.

One month after he said good-bye to Luxa he had tried to go to the Underland through his laundry room. It was filled with rock. A earthquake in the Underland had made it unusable.

Gregor couldn't go through the Central Park entrance either, because of an incident that happened the day he tried to the entrance in his laundry room. A bomb went off in the park. It had been closed off ever since then. The bomb was found to have unknown elements, and the government said when they found out what they were the park would open. That was two years ago.

Gregor rarely did anything anymore. His parents and his friends Angelina and Larry worried about him.

Angelina and Larry were at Gregor's house with him. Gregor's family was gone, and he noticed that his friends were acting weird.

Larry asked "Gregor can we ask you something?" Gregor wondered what it could've been; his friends were never this weird. He hoped it wasn't about his scars, they had seen them yesterday when he hung out with them. Gregor said "Sure whatever."

Angelina said "Gregor for the past two years you've worried us. I have a couple questions. Who are Luxa and Ares? What is the Underland? Where did you get those scars? How can you see so well in the dark? How can…" Angelina stopped when Gregor shed a tear.

Gregor didn't want to break down now. He thought '_Not now! I should've been more careful. I can't lie to them now! Maybe it is time to tell them the truth._' Gregor broke down. He sobbed, and fell to the ground. His friends comforted him until he stopped crying.

Gregor pulled out the picture of him and Luxa out his pocket. He held it close to his heart. He saw himself kissing Luxa and saw himself looking at Ares limp dead body. Angelina took the picture and looked at it with Larry.

Larry asked "Is this Luxa" Gregor could only nod. Angelina asked "Why is she really pale, why are her eyes violet, and is her hair silver?"

Gregor gave up. He told them the entire truth about his life, about the Underland.

…

Luxa sat down staring at the picture of her and Gregor dancing. She felt tears roll down her face. She greatly missed him, and she tried to forget him.

She couldn't, she loved him too much. She would never forget him.

Luxa had to deal with a lot of stress. A new council was almost complete. Luxa was mentally pained.

Physically, though she was fine. She let her hair grow longer, since she thought Gregor would've liked it that way.

Although the entire Underland knew about her feelings about Gregor, no one ever talked to her about it. Well except for Aurora, who had just entered her room.

Aurora wrapped her wing around Luxa and said "There, there it's okay. I have some news." Luxa whispered "What is it?"

Aurora replied "Nerissa found another prophecy room hidden within the old one. Gregor is mentioned in…" Luxa quickly ran to the prophecy room. For the first time in a long time Luxa smiled a real smile.

…

Gregor's friends stared at him in disbelief. Larry said "If you're telling the truth, then show us the Underland."

Gregor said "I can't! Remember the entrances are unavailable."

Angelina smiled at him and said "Nope! Central Park is reopening tomorrow on your birthday!" Gregor smiled at his friends, who looked at him shockingly. Gregor never smiled.

Gregor said "Well then. Let's get ready; we've got an Underland to go to!"

…

Luxa found Vikus (Who still had a little trouble from his stroke), Mareth, Howard, and of course Nerissa. Nerissa pressed against the wall of the room, and it fell which revealed another room.

In the room was one prophecy on the wall. It read…

___**Prophecy of Mor**_

_**The Ex-Warrior shall be restored,**_

_**In his glory forever more.**_

_**His love shall restore the Queen's thoughts,**_

_**And his thoughts from hers.**_

_**An old threat arises.**_

_**Older than the Rage, **_

_**And fowler of kind.**_

_**Mor reigns his terror,**_

_**As the Warrior finds the sword-bearer,**_

_**And the first part begins.**_

**May all have hope.**

**X **_**Bartholomew of Sandwich**_

The prophecy was weird. It was very…un-Sandwich like.

Nerissa said "The first stanza is clear to me. Gregor will return as the warrior, and Gregor and Luxa will reunite. This will restore their thoughts after two years of longing for each other." Luxa felt her face turn red, and Howard grunted in disappointment.

Nerissa continued "The second stanza is unclear and clear. It clearly says there will be a threat older than the Rage. Only problem is we don't know who the Rage is. The third stanza is more complex. Maybe this Mor is the person stated in the second stanza, but maybe not. I am not sure about the sword-bearer part, but the end is disturbing. It ends saying the first part begins, and even weirder Sandwich says 'May all have hope.' and signed his name."

Mareth asked "How will Gregor get here, I thought the entrances were blocked?"

Vikus laughed and said "One of them becomes usable tomorrow."

Luxa felt a feeling beyond joy. Like what an Overlander called the Christmas spirit, but times it by ten thousand. Yes Luxa couldn't wait.

**Thank you!**

**Thank you for reading! I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! Please review and leave suggestions. I hope to update frequently. Until next time!**


End file.
